Fate/Extra: Master Edition
Fate/Extra: Master Edition '(フェイト/エクストラ: マスターエディション ''Feito/ekusutora: Masutaa Edishon) is an upcoming video game made by Type-Moon, it will be the third Dungeon RPG game of the Fate/Extra spinoff series based on their Fate/stay Night franchise. As the previous two Fate/Extra games, Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC, were for the PlayStation Portable handheld, Fate/Extra: Master Edition will be available only for the PlayStation Vita handeheld, it is confirmed that this game will be released outside Japan. The game will be like a HD Collection consisting of the previous two Fate/Extra games, meaning that overseas fans can now fully experience the entirety of Fate/Extra CCC first hand, Type-Moon considers this game as a way to apologize to its overseas fanbase of not being able to experience many of the video games (they know that the fanbase is as equal to the Japanese fanbase). Prologues FATE/EXTRA Waking up in a strange virtual world with no recollection of the past, the main character finds themselves forced to fight for survival in a war they do not understand for a prize beyond value; the opportunity to have one's wish granted. With only an enigmatic "Servant" by their side, the protagonist will have to face both friends and foes in battles to the death in order to not only gain possession of a mysterious object known as the "Holy Grail", but also to find the answer to the most important question of all: "Who am I?". FATE/EXTRA CCC The Sakura Labyrinth, it something that exists on the Far Side of the Moon, somewhere where nothing should exist. The main character and a few other Masters who were participating in a tournament called "The Holy Grail War" find themselves transported to this place, but by whom? And Why? Exclusive to Master Edition and Differences Not only does Fate/Extra: Master Edition serve as a HD collection, but new stuff has been added such as minigames, new quests, new areas to explore and new characters. Also exclusive to Fate/Extra: Master Edition. *Two new playable Servants have been added along with Saber, Archer, Caster and Gilgamesh: Rider and Assassin. Rider, who like Archer and Gilgamesh, is an alternate version to her Fate/stay Night ''counterpart whilst Assassin is a brand new Servant. *All the skills, abilities of the original three playable Servants (Saber, Archer and Caster) who were given new moves and skills in ''Fate/Extra CCC can now be used in the Fate/Extra route as well. *A new character called "The Janitor" is included. *New bosses will also be included in the game. One of them being playable Rider whose Master is Shinji Matou, which references the roles of their counterparts in Fate/stay Night. Another, Kazuhito Sakagami and his Servant Saber who appeared in the Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail ''manga will also be featured as bosses. *A new quest has been added in ''Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC ''routes, known as the 'Janitor's Request'. Completing these missions enables you to venture back into previous dungeons and also battle the previously defeated enemy Servants. A bonus fact is that going back to them doesn't end the day you are in. *You are able to change the costumes of your Servant in both Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC routes. *New songs for the Chimeric Lunar Sea and Sakura Labyrinth dungeons have been added. *The mini games '"Saber by a Hair's Breath", "Medical Play and Saber" and''' "Cosplay with Casko-chan"' which were originally playable as an online flash games can now be played here. *A new mini game, '"Fate/Moon Gem Labyrinth", is introduced to Fate/Extra: Master Edition. In this mini game, You can play as either Saber, Caster or Rider as you challenge opponents in a format like Capcom's Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo ''game, while the style of play is similar to the ''Candy Crush flash games series. Gameplay As with the previous games Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC on the PlayStation Portable, the gameplay for Fate/Extra: Master Edition can be compared to that of Atlus's ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona ''series, as it incorporates a lot of dungeon crawling, special attacks and a "Japanese High School" theme. Combat is carried out in six-move turns, with the core combat moves operating in a fashion similar to rock-paper-scissors; heavy '''BREAK attacks smash through defensive GUARD, a quick ATTACK can strike a foe before they can land a BREAK, and a GUARD can deflect a light ATTACK and allow the defender to retaliate. Successfully performing a 3 chain combo attack enables your Servant to perform an EX ATTACK without the enemy from being able to defend against it, though do keep in mind that all enemies are capable of doing this as well if you failed to stop them from successfully doing this to your Servant three times. Servants and a number of monsters are capable of using a SKILL, which can be used to either benefit them or attack the opponent with, causing either damage or a status ailment. A SKILL is can be used first before whatever move the opponent makes, but if both combatants have a SKILL on the same move, then the one with the most agility between the two will utilize that SKILL first. Although do note that some SKILL abilities may leave your Servant at the mercy of an enemy ATTACK or BREAK. Masters are able to use Item or Code Cast during battle. Almost every item can be used to heal health or cure the status of your Servant, while Code Casts can range from abilities that help your Servant or cause trouble to the enemy. Finally, under certain conditions, Servants are able to use their ultimate trump card ability, which is known as a Noble Phantasm, these ultimate abilities have different effects depending on the Servant that activates it. New Characters New characters introduced to Fate/Extra: Master Edition. THE PLAYABLE SERVANTS RIDER A Servant who is rather silent and sultry. Despite her appearance and nature, Rider is a very loyal Servant who is willing to protect her Master from any danger, regardless of the risk involved. In battle, she is very logical and looks for the best course of action and her speed is said to be unrivalled due to being a Servant of the Rider Class. Rider's main desire is to atone for her actions that made her a legend of terror. Her true identity is Medusa and she is the alternate version of her Fate/stay Night counterpart. ASSASSIN A Servant who claims himself to be the strongest that the Assassin Class has to offer. Assassin is for most of the time a laid back, carefree and rational individual, though he can show signs of sarcasm and will get serious when it calls for it. Assassin is also willing to show his ninjitsu skills to the enemy. His main desire is nothing more than to bring victory to his Master since he was unable to do so in his life. His true identity is Sarutobi Sasuke. OTHER CHARACTERS THE JANITOR The school Janitor at Tsukumihara Academy, no one actually knows his actual name so they call him "The Janitor", though he does state that he "goes by many names in the world". The Janitor is a cheery character and later becomes a pillar of support for the protagonist, he gives you dungeon quests called 'The Janitor's Requests' and completing them gives you a bonus from him. Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Extra Category:Type-Moon Category:RPG Category:RPG Games Category:Dungeon RPG Category:Dungeon RPG Games Category:Visual Novel Category:Visual Novel Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:HD Collections Category:Enhanced Versions of Existing Games Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:Archery Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Ninjas Category:Samurai Category:Knights Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Weapons Category:Awesome Weapons Category:History Category:Mythology Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:HD Collection Games Category:Mini Games Category:Video Games with Mini Games ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea